Helpless
by pselJacobs
Summary: a oneshot I thought of at 2am and HAD to write. A Javid fic based on the song Helpless from Hamilton. Enjoy!
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Newsies or Hamilton**

"I don't know about this Sarah," David said, stepping away from the Irving Hall entrance door.

"David, you've been studying for finals like a madman. You need a break," she told him. "It'll do you good. Now come on." He still looked hesitant. She raised her eyebrows at him, letting him know he was not getting away with leaving. In defeat, he sighed and walked in the door.

The Jacobs siblings were going to Irving Hall to get out of their apartment and try to have fun; and they had heard Irving Hall had great entertainers. When they walked in, they were very surprised to find it full of young boys. Sarah looked to David and he looked terrified. He wasn't the best in large crowds.

"Let's go somewhere else," he begged, gripping her arm.

"Relax. Let's find out what's happening. Maybe it's something exciting." She walked over to one of the boys. "Excuse me," she said, tapping him on the shoulder, "why are you all here?"

"Medda's givin' a free show tanight for all us newsies."

"Are non-newsies invited? My brother and I really need a fun night."

"Of coise! Us 'Hattan newsies are very welcomin'." Sarah smiled and walked back to David.

"We're staying," she told him.

"Sarah-"

"No! We are staying, you are going to talk to people, and you're going to have fun."

He was about to say something back when everyone started cheering.

"Cowboy, ya finally made it!" one of the boys called out. David and Sarah turned to the door and saw a boy, looking around 17, standing in the doorway. Seeing him, David thought his heart stopped for a minute. He had never seen anyone that beautiful before. He knew he was attracted to boys for a while now, but he had never felt this before.

 _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_

 _We were are a revel with some rebels on a hot night_

 _Laughing at my sister as she's dazzling the room_

 _Then you walked in and my heart went boom_

Sarah saw the look on his face and chuckled. She was very supportive of her brother.

"Go talk to him," she suggested.

"Wha-what? Are you-are you kidding? I can't talk to him!" He looked back over at the one they were calling "Cowboy," then back to Sarah. "Do you think, you can?"

"Are you serious right now?" The look on his face proved he was very serious. "Fine."

She started to walk over to the boy when David said to her, "But remember, no flirting. He's mine."

 _Trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_

 _Everybody's dancing and the band's top volume_

 _Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

 _Grab my sister and whisper: Yo this one's mine_

David tried not to stare at the two talking, but his eyes kept drawing back to them. He felt his stomach clench when Sarah took hold of his arm, but the clenching turned to butterflies when he saw Sarah point back to David and the boy looked at him. The two locked eyes and David felt like he could not look away.

 _My sister made he way across the room to you_

 _And I got nervous thinking what she's gonna do_

 _She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinking I'm through_

 _The you look back at me and suddenly I'm helpess_

 _Oh, look at those eyes, yeah_

 _I'm helpless_

 _I know I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em_

 _I am so into you, I am so into you_

 _I'm helpless_

 _And I know I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em_

Sarah and the boy started to walk back to David and he could hear Cowboy ask, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life," she answered.

"Then by all means lead the way."

When the two were in front of David, David lost all thought. He was just staring at the boy in front of him.

Sarah cleared her throat, and that brought him back to reality.

"David Jacobs," he said. "My-my name is David Jacobs."

"Jacobs?" the other spoke, looking to Sarah.

"My brother," she answered.

"Thank you for all your service. I mean, you're-you're service of delivering papers," David stuttered out, wanting to die.

"Well, if that's what it took for us to meet, then it's all been worth it. I'm Jack Kelly." He extended his hand, and David shook it. The two smiled at each other, and didn't let go of each other's hands.

Sarah looked between the two of them and said, "I'll leave you to it," and walked away.

The rest of that night, David and Jack never left each other's sides. Jack took it upon himself to introduce David to his friends, the other newsies. The two sat at the same table as they watched the main entertainer, Medda, perform. At one point, Jack took a chance and put his hand over David's, which was on the table. David looked over at the boy and saw that he was just looking ahead, seeming to just be watching the show. David smiled.

When the night came to a close and David and Sarah were leaving, Jack slipped David a piece of paper and said, "Write me." He then went in a different direction. David looked at the paper and saw that it was Jack's address.

The next morning, being Saturday and him not having school, sat down at his kitchen table to write a letter to Jack. He was nervous; he had no idea what to write.

"Writing a love letter to your boyfriend?" He looked up and saw Sarah standing over his shoulder.

He blushed. "He's not my boyfriend. And it's not a love letter. It's just a letter. If I could just think of what to say now."

"You're smart. You'll figure it out."

And he finally did. Though it more a questionnaire rather than a letter. He wanted to learn everything he could about this boy. Very soon after, he received a letter back. He locked to door to his room in order to read it in private. Jack's response answered many of the questions, though some answers seemed vague, like he didn't want to give too much away. But at the end he asked if David wanted to meet sometime. David wrote back immediately saying he, of course, would love to meet. Between more letters, practically being sent out and receiving on a daily basis, they planned to meet the next Friday when David got out of school at a restaurant called Tibby's.

David was fidgety all day in school that day. He couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was seeing Jack again. He hadn't seen him since the night at the theatre and he was nervous. What if he wasn't what Jack remembered? What if Jack lost interest after this one meeting? When his teacher dismissed him, David jumped from his seat and sprinted out of the building. He walked quickly, but he didn't run because he didn't want to be sweaty on the...was this a date?

When he arrives at the restaurant, he looked in the window and saw Jack sitting alone at a table; looking just as nervous as David. David took a breath and walked in the door. Jack looked up and smiled when he saw David walk towards him. Jack stood as the other got to the table.

"Hi," David spoke first.

"'Ey." They came together and hugged; it was a little awkward. They sat down and started talking.

It started out as very small talk. "How are you?" "How was school?" "Was selling good today?" But as they got to know each other, they both loosened up and got much more comfortable. They were laughing and joking and just having a good time. Before they knew it, it was 6:00 pm, and David had to go home. Jack offered to walk him, and David accepted. It was a comfortable silence as they walked.

"This is me," David said when they got to his apartment building. "This was nice."

"Let's do this again." Both felt the instinct to lean in, but they knew they couldn't. Not in public. So all they could do was shake hands and linger for a while. "Keep writing," Jack said, then walked away.

And David definitely did. They two kept in contact through letters and frequent meetings for weeks. Sarah was acting a little jealous. She knew David and Jack only had eyes for each other, but she couldn't help but comment on how attractive she thought Jack was. David found this hilarious.

 _One week later, I'm writing a letter nightly_

 _Now my life gets better every letter that you write me_

 _Laughing at my sister cause she wants to form a harem_

" _I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him"_

" _Ha!"_

After two weeks had passed, David invited Jack to his apartment one night for dinner and to meet his parents, who knew David's sexual orientation and were very supportive. Jack was unsure, but David was able to convince him.

The night of the dinner, David made sure everything was perfect. He was getting in the way of his parents cooking and everyone getting the apartment ready that he was ordered to sit on the couch until Jack got there. At 5:00 sharp there was a knock on the door. David jumped up and beat his mother to the door.

"Hi," he said when he opened the door. Jack smiled a nervous smile as David opened the door wider for him to come in. "Ma, Papa, this is Jack Kelly," David introduced.

"Hello, sir," Jack greeted, shaking David's father's hand. "Ma'am," he kissed her hand. "You 'ave a beautiful home, and the food smells amazin'."

"David, your friend is so charming," his mother complimented.

"Jack, you know my sister, Sarah," David continued.

"Hi again," she said. Jack smiled.

"Is Jack here? Is Jack here?" a little boy shouted, running from his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the newsie.

"And, um, this is my little brother Les," David went on, a little embarrassed.

Les made his way to Jack and stuck out his hand. Jack shook it. "'Ow are ya Les?"

"Are you really a cowboy?"

Jack chuckled. "Not yet. But I 'ope ta be someday."

Dinner started, and lively conversation picked up. Jack realized that David's family were just as inquisitive as David himself. He answered all their questions to the best of his ability.

After dessert, they all moved into the living room. Jack decided it was time. He and David had discussed Jack asking for David's father's blessing for them to be together.

"Mr. Jacobs, sir, if I may," he started, "I know David and I 'ave only known each oudda for a short time, but I really care for your son. And, with your permission of course, I would really like to pursue a relationship with him."

David was surprised no one could hear his heart beating. He thought it was going ot pop out of his chest. His father got up from the chair he was in and made his way over to Jack. Jack stood up. The older man extended his hand and Jack took it.

He smiled and said, "Be true." Jack smiled back and looked down to David. David was biting his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

 _That boy is mine_ , was all David could think.

 _Two weeks later in the living room, stressin'_

 _My father stone faced while you're asking for his blessin'_

 _I'm dying inside as you wine and dine and I'm trying to not cry cause there's nothing that your mind can't do_

 _My father makes his way across the room to you_

 _I panic for a second thinking we're through_

 _But then he shakes your hand and says "Be true"_

 _And you look back at me, smiling and I'm helpless_

 _I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit_

 _I'm helpless_

 _I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em_

 _That boy is mine, that boy is mine_

 _I'm helpless_

 _I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em_

David and Jack stayed together all the way through David's schooling. They fell deeply in love as time went by. By this time, everyone was expecting an engagement sometime soon. David was feeling this too. He knew he wanted to marry Jack, and he didn't know whether he should do the proposal or if he should wait to see if Jack would do it. But then answer came soon.

That night when David came home from work, he saw that Jack had prepared, as best he could, a meal for the two of them. He saw Jack standing by the table, dressed in his best. "Welcome 'ome," he said.

"Did you do all this by yourself?"  
"Just me and a cookbook." David chuckled and walked to his man.

He took Jack's hands, kissed him, and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"There's something I wanna ask ya." David's breath got caught in his throat. "But first, I wanna say somethin'. David, I don't 'ave a dollah ta me name, an acah of land, a troop ta command, a dollap of fame. All I have's my honah, a tolerance for pain, a couple'a papehs sold and my top notch brain. Insane! Your family brings out a different side'a me; Les confides in me, Sarah tried to take a bite of me. No stress, my love for you was neveh a doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out. I've been livin' widout a family since I was a child, my faddah left, my muddah died, I grew up buckwild. But, I'll nevah forget my muddah's face, dat was real. As long as I'm alive, my Davey, swear ta God you'll never feel so helpless." He got down on his knee and took the ring out of his pocket. "David Jacobs, will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" David exclaimed. "A thousand, million times yes!" Jack slid the ring on David's finger and stood up. They immediately came together and kissed passionately. "I love you Cowboy."

"I love you David."

 _Helpless_


End file.
